


Perfect Escape

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Maybe it has always been true since the beginning.





	Perfect Escape

With his mouth hangs open for a wider access, it's pretty much rendering him powerless over the control to show what he actually wants to tell. Not that he is going to stop it or anything though.

The hand caressing his head is now moving south, knuckles wiping the tears away from his cheek. He lifts his gaze up, watching through his blurred eyes on how he is currently being the sole reason of pleasure to the man standing in front of him.

"Look at yourself, Baekhyun," the man murmurs, and he stops bobbing his head up and down for a moment so he can focus and listen.

"Your beautiful lips around my cock. You love it, don't you?"

Baekhyun nods his head before he starts bobbing his head up and down again, focusing on bringing only utter pleasure for the man in front of him. His shaky hands go up to hold the base of the man's shaft which couldn't fit in his mouth. There are hands caressing his head and he is happy. So utterly happy that he can pull those pleasured noises from the man.

The feeling of having his mouth stuffed with the man's erection, of having hands caressing his head, of having praises given to him, all of those make him so happy.

"Do you want to swallow? Do you want me to come in your mouth, baby?" The man asks, gently pushing his head away until the cock slips out of his mouth.

Baekhyun licks his swollen lips and nods his head eagerly, staring up in anticipation. His mouth hangs open as he watches the man begins to jack himself off, the movement urgent and quick. His tongue lolls out and patiently he waits like a good boy.

When the first stripe of cum lands on his upper lip, Baekhyun lets out a weak noise of delight. He is greedy. He wants more. More of it.

"Just a drop and you are already this way?" The low chuckle is heard and Baekhyun makes a move to nod his head, yet he is greedy and quickly bends his head lower so he can catch the fallen drop of cum that he has almost missed.

A hand lands at the top of his head and Baekhyun sits still. 

"Open up for me."

Baekhyun obeys almost immediately, his eyes crossed as he focuses on the fast movement of the man's hand jerking himself off. Soon enough, cum after cum spurts out from the tip and lands straightaway into his mouth. He closes his eyes and waits until his mouth is full, until the man's orgasm is over, until all the cum droplets are all secured in his mouth.

"Swallow all, baby."

Baekhyun nods obediently and swallows, licking his mouth all over and leaning forward to lick the remaining cum at the tip of the man's cock.

All he gets is a ruffle on his hair and a compliment of how good of a boy he is.

Happiness is all that Baekhyun feels and that's the only thing that he needs the most in this world.

He doesn’t know since when has he started to look for recognition and acceptance. All his life, he has never been one to be the focus, never a center of people’s attention, so it’s only fair that he longs to be recognized. He wants people to pay attention to him, give him care and affection that he so long greeds for. 

Somehow along the way of it, he met Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, the only man who had his attention on him, and that makes him very happy.

He lets himself being used to how Chanyeol likes it. It doesn’t matter. He is the only one matters in Chanyeol’s eyes whenever he is with the man. Chanyeol shows that he likes him doing everything he tells him to and so does Baekhyun. He loves it when Chanyeol is showing interest on him. It makes him happy all over.

There is no exact word to describe what he is actually having with Chanyeol. They are far from being friends, yet they are also not quite to be called as a pair of lovers.

Chanyeol is always there whenever Baekhyun is feeling low. And Baekhyun is always there whenever Chanyeol is in need to show his control and to release the tension in him.

He loves to be gagged with Chanyeol’s cock. It makes him all stuffy and teary, in a good way, and because it’s also something quick that he can have with Chanyeol whenever they are tight on time, yet the man still has the chance to control him.

When Chanyeol fucks him, it’s all making him go soft and weak. He loses all the power on his four limbs, he is a messy wrecked kind of piece, and he is all open for Chanyeol. With his fingers weakly gripping on the messy sheets of some cheap hotel, with his thighs pried open by Chanyeol’s strong hands, with ass full of the man’s thick dollops of cum, and with the man’s cock fucking him open, it all makes Baekhyun happy.

His life is never the sunshine, glittery pack of experiences, but it has been a rollercoaster of sadness and negative emotion. He is deprived for being taken care of, to be shown affection on, and to be loved truly without any secret reason behind it.

His family is never an affectionate one. He is a child from the said family, but somehow he is just a tool for a further success for the company and a mask to hide how messy the household is from the public’s view. With his good, pretty face, everyone can easily believe that he is the perfect child, the epitome of his parents’ love, and the result of the perfect loving family.

Chanyeol is there, quick on his steps in entering his life, sweeping him off of his feet, and showing him how affection works. 

It’s a dangerous line that they are crossing, because as much as he loves being with Chanyeol, he does realize that he has a family name to keep. That’s practically why he is going with this secret until the day he dies. His family won’t let him live if they ever find out. They don’t like rude, messy people who don’t follow the rules; people like Chanyeol.

His family is a political based relationship, complete pack of strangers being brought together. He is only a successor in his parents’ eyes, no more no less. He is lonely, affectionless in that house, and that’s why Chanyeol is the perfect escape from him life.

Baekhyun is never the talkative one. He keeps everything to himself because no matter how much he talks, no one would pay him any mind or give him the attention he desires.

With Chanyeol, he doesn’t even have to talk that much because the man just knows what he wants and what he needs. That’s just how godly Chanyeol is.

Chanyeol is there to pry his knees open, to bring his long, lube coated fingers down, and to twist that bundle of nerves in him that will make him go haywire.

Breathy mewls slip past his lips as he curls into a ball, his reflex telling him to scoot away from the overstimulation he is feeling, but Chanyeol’s hand is tight around his one thigh, gripping the flesh to bruise him. He loves wearing Chanyeol’s marks on him. It makes him feels new and refreshed.

“Are you close?” Chanyeol asks lowly, his fingers cruelly jabbing even deeper. Baekhyun’s whole body shakes in tremor, wanting to crawl away yet at the same time wanting to keep having those fingers in him.

His own cock twitches and convulses, the telltale of him going to reach the orgasm. Chanyeol chuckles and towers above him, shoulder broad and black inked tattoos adorning half of his biceps. Baekhyun opens his eyes and stares up, pleading to the man for something that he actually is not that sure.

“That’s okay,” Chanyeol murmurs, almost cooing at the messy state of his tears streaked face, “just come.”

Baekhyun uses the permission he gets from the man and just comes straight away, back arching into a perfect bow. Chanyeol has been teasing him for the past hour, enjoying the face of suffering he has. 

His cum splatters all across his torso, his chest heaving up and down. Chanyeol pulls his fingers out, the hand going to rub the cum all over his body. Baekhyun silently watches as the man splayed his cum all over, going up to tease his tensed nipples as well.

Chanyeol props himself up with his strong elbows against the bed, on each side of Baekhyun’s head. The man tilts his head aside, his plump lips slightly parted and they land atop of Baekhyun’s gasping ones. The touch between their lips is always that electrifying to Baekhyun and he can’t help the noise he makes.

He feels Chanyeol’s smile against his mouth and that’s that before the both of them indulge in a round of messy, rough kisses that makes him all begging and needy again. Chanyeol scoops him up and easily switches their position, with the man now lying on his back and Baekhyun settled above him.

Without really needing any order, Baekhyun crawls back until he is in between the man’s legs. The erection is there, bobbing and standing so proudly, being all thick and red like he has always loved it. Chanyeol props an arm behind his head, relaxing as he brings his other hand to guide Baekhyun to suck.

Baekhyun takes a hold of the cock, kissing the shaft from the base up to the tip. He licks his lips as he runs his hands up and down along the cock, liking the way the protruding veins are so easily felt on his palms. With one look up to the man for a silent permission, he parts his mouth and dives down to swallow the cock as deep as he could.

Chanyeol caresses his head, slowly helping him bob his head up and down. Baekhyun pools his saliva for a quick lube, his cheeks hollowed and flushed in red, and his thin lips stretched so wide around the girth. The feel of having Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth is indescribable.

“You just love having my cock fucking your mouth, don’t you?” Chanyeol laughs lowly when he eagerly nods his head. He pulls away, actually torn in needing the cock back into his mouth or in his ass. He is a greedy man whenever he is with Chanyeol.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol easily notices him being distracted. Baekhyun mouths along the cock while actually debating with himself of what he actually wants.

“Okay, that’s enough. Come sit on my lap and stuff yourself.” The man makes the decision for him and Baekhyun quickly scrambles to obey. 

He spreads his legs and goes to straddle Chanyeol, staring down at the man giving him a smile. His confidence is boosted when the man’s hand lands on his waist, the thumb caressing his hipbone gently. Baekhyun sneaks a hand behind him and grabs on Chanyeol’s cock, before he slowly sinks down on it.

The breach is as burning and as amazing, just like usual. He huffs, being out of breath for being stretched so wide. Chanyeol’s gifted in every part. He is definitely Baekhyun’s favorite person.

Chanyeol caresses him all over his skin, making him feel so treasured and so full of affection. He doesn’t know what kind of control Chanyeol has upon him, but the man can easily make him lose himself and just relax. Chanyeol is always being the only person who is able to make him show his true self without having to hide anything. He can be bare and be at his weakest, and Chanyeol wouldn’t even judge him.

The urgency in his movement as he rides Chanyeol’s cock is visible. Baekhyun throws his head back, his arms propping himself up with his palms against the man’s thighs behind him. The pleasure runs all over his veins as Chanyeol’s cock keeps hitting his spot dead on.

When he feels Chanyeol’s hands creeping up to tenderly touch his nipples, he cries out. He is being too sensitive and him being teased even more is not going to help him to last longer. He loses his strength and ends up weighing down on the man. His gasps are muffled into the man’s shoulder, suddenly being aware that he doesn’t have enough control over himself and then being too happy about it.

He loves it when Chanyeol is holding the control.

The man plants his feet on the bed and then starts to fuck up into his ass. Baekhyun’s drooling while he has his ass pounded so quickly that he can only grip onto the man. Chanyeol just knows when to let him have his control and when to completely take over. He knows when Baekhyun needs him the most, what Baekhyun needs the most, and how Baekhyun likes it.

One thing that he doesn’t know: that Baekhyun wants his love.

A few orgasms later, Baekhyun is all curled in the bed, too tired to even think of moving a single muscle. Chanyeol is there behind him, kissing along his neck and shoulder on each spot of mark that he has left behind. Baekhyun feels himself smiling when hands gripping around his waist and hips are so comforting that he finds himself lulled to sleep. 

He feels Chanyeol’s lips pressed against the pulse on his neck, and then the man sniffs his scent so deep. The proximity is oddly passionate and intimate.

He would love to be able to sleep and wake up in Chanyeol’s arms everyday, even though he perfectly understands that it’s not possible at all.

The thing that shatters his fantasy-like life is coming no other than from his parents. They drop the news like it’s a talk about the weather, as if it’s not a life changing decision.

He is to be wedded to their conglomerate friend’s son.

Baekhyun has long ago known that this will be his life in the future, but he somehow has been drowning in a life that revolves around Chanyeol that he completely forgets about it. His happiness is shattered just over a night.

The date is set. The person he is going to marry is ready. The invitations are already spread.

Everyone is supposed to be celebrating because a marriage is a happy thing, but Baekhyun can’t even keep his mask on. There is not even a single anticipation that he feels. He can only feel dread and he can only think of Chanyeol.

Later that night, he sneaks out to the man’s place to announce it. 

With a hope that Chanyeol would somehow also care about this topic.

He is never one to talk that much, moreover to Chaynyeol, because the man has already known what he needs without him having to spill it out.

“I’m… I’m getting married.” He speaks softly, as if afraid that he is going to say something wrong.

Chanyeol just stares at him for a long time and he waits for a response. Any response from the man to show that he won’t let it happen.

“Well, congrats.” Chanyeol says, picking up the wedding invitation that he has already put just a minute ago.

Baekhyun feels his heart constricts in his chest, suddenly feeling out of place and unwanted. Even the only one he always seeks to, the one he shows his weakest state, the one he loves the most, Chanyeol, is now turning his back to him.

What’s more left for him?

“That’s it?” He finds the words spilled out of his mouth without he realizes it. He hates it when he has to, somewhat, talk back to Chanyeol or question the man’s words. He trusts Chanyeol fully with blind eyes, so he doesn’t even want to question the way the man’s thinking.

But now? He is upset and he never feels this way when he is with Chanyeol.

“What do you want me to say?” Chanyeol asks back, throwing the invitation back to the coffee table before rising up from the couch. With his hands stuck in his trousers’ pockets, he looks so amazingly good, just like usual. Baekhyun feels the bile rising up in his throat. He feels sad and disappointed and mostly betrayed by someone who he trusts the most.

Chanyeol stands there, waiting for any comeback from him but he can’t even form any word. 

Because Chanyeol is right.

What else does he want to hear from the man? It’s clear that they are not in any kind of romantic relationship. They are only in for the physical attraction. Him for the consolation and emotional support, while Chanyeol for the release of tension.

The betrayal he is feeling right now…

“I…” Baekhyun wants to say something but not even a word would want to spill past his lips. He doesn’t know what to say to the man, and vice versa. 

He wants to tell the word ‘love’, but it’s not the perfect moment.

Then again… when is the perfect moment between them?

“You are… right. There is nothing to say.” He murmurs, head bent down as he directs his gaze to his polished shoes. He is not sure what he is saying, but he doesn’t really care anyway.

His temporary happiness ends right at this moment.

Baekhyun swallows the bile back down and fights the need to cry, because crying will only humiliate himself. He grips his fists and takes a step back.

“...Bye.” He whispers into the thick air, willing the pain to fade away from his chest but nothing changes. He is still the only one feeling hurt anyway.

With his back turned to the man, he walks out of the place without even giving a second glance.

Enough is enough.

He has never approached Chanyeol or even thought of contacting the man ever since that day. He now knows his place and it’s never in the man’s heart. He was only a temporary thing in the man’s life, something to have fun with, and never had a permanent spot.

The wedding is prepared quickly, the preparation is rather extravagant and being all over the top. Everyone is anticipating and being excited over it, except for himself.

As he counts the days left until he is out of this hell hole and entering a new one, so many regrets flash in his mind. He kind of regrets of not telling Chanyeol about what he actually feels for the man. But then again, it might not change anything. He still won’t have the place in the man’s heart. 

He wonders if Chanyeol even considers having any feelings for him.

Maybe not.

His wedding tux is ready, all fit on his body. Baekhyun stares on his reflection, thinking about how good he actually looks, and his mind wanders back to the man he misses the most. He wonders how Chanyeol would think if he ever sees him being suited perfectly like this.

He remembers giving the wedding invitation to the man. It might be impossible for Chanyeol to attend his wedding, but a man can wish. If maybe the last time he might see Chanyeol is at his wedding, then so be it. He would be content with it.

The wedding is going to be held in no less than thirty minutes. Not even nervousness he is feeling. He is numbed to everything. His whole life has been a joke, has been an unhappy life, and he definitely is not looking forward to this whole wedding thing. Who is he kidding, he doesn’t even have any choice so why thinking about it.

His parents have already out to greet the guests, being the overly fake people and telling many made up stories about how their child is going to marry the best man ever.

He couldn’t even care about it though.

The knock on the door alarms him that the wedding is going to start soon and he needs to get out of this safe room to face the fake people out there. A sudden urge to cry is coming from nowhere but he wills himself to not cry or his parents are not going to like the fact that he ruins the make up and his suit.

No one is there to accompany him, as it’s his last wish before he marries whoever it is. He needs the time to calm himself, to think straight, and to stop thinking about running away from here because he wouldn’t have any place to hide and because his parents are most likely more powerful than he could even imagine.

He turns the door knob and steps out of the room, heaving a sigh for what kind of future to come.

There are supposed to be some people guarding the hallway, but he finds none. Instead of guards who are supposed to be standing straight to assist him, he finds them splayed on the carpeted floor, being unconscious.

And there, by the end of the hallway standing, is no other than Chanyeol.

Baekhyun locks his eyes with the man’s, suddenly having hope blossoming in his chest.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets him gently, his head nodding a bit. There is a smile playing on his plump lips, the same smile that Baekhyun loves the most, the smile which contains gentleness but also cockiness.

Baekhyun says nothing as he stands there rooted to his spot while the man walks along the hallway as if he owns the place. He has so many wild scenarios playing in his brain, mostly drama-ish scenarios, but he wouldn’t push his luck by taking conclusion.

Chanyeol stops right in front of him, just two steps away from him. The man lifts a hand up and his fingers brush along Baekhyun’s sunken cheek.

“You have grown thinner.” Chanyeol comments lowly, his eyes running up and down as if he is checking his condition.

Baekhyun can’t help but to lean into the touch and the man opens his palm so he can touch him more. It’s weird, his head is full of questions but he would enjoy this moment for now.

“How are you doing? Nervous?” Chanyeol asks, chuckling when Baekhyun opens his eyes at the question. “Who am I kidding? Of course you are not, right?” The man continues without even waiting for his response.

Baekhyun just stares without saying anything. Chanyeol closes the distance between them and takes his face in his much bigger hands, tilting his head up so he could kiss him on the lips. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter close, his hands itching to tug the man closer.

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol whispers against his mouth.

Again, his eyes snap open and he stares wide eyed at the tall man. Chanyeol lifts a teasing eyebrow at him, nodding his head sideways towards the empty hallway.

“What?” Baekhyun mutters questioningly.

“You are not marrying anyone today.”

“What?” He finds himself repeating it again.

Chanyeol sighs and rolls his eyes. “You are not going to marry anyone who is not me. So, let’s go before anyone finds out these weakass guars are not doing their job properly.”

He tugs on Baekhyun’s wrist, dragging him away from the place. Baekhyun stares at the broad back of the man. His heart is beating out of control, happiness is bubbling in his stomach.

“Wait, I… I don’t understand.” He speaks out, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the whole thing.

Chanyeol stops, glancing back through his shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

“Why… Why are you here?” Baekhyun asks.

“Didn’t I tell you already? I’m not letting you-”

“No, I mean… Why? Why did you say that?”

Baekhyun is being too hopeful. He is not supposed to be feeling this way but he needs to know the reason as to why Chanyeol would come here to his supposedly wedding and drag him out of the place.

Chanyeol sighs, looking all too impatient to be dealing with this thing when anyone could easily catch him. Yet, he still turns around and cups Baekhyun’s face in his hands, kissing him softly on his mouth. The touch is sweet and fluttery, and Baekhyun suddenly feels the same greed he once felt when he was with Chanyeol a while back.

“I’m not gonna let you marry someone else, babe. Do you prefer to live an unhappy marriage life with someone you barely know, or to spend the rest of your life traveling around the world with me?”

“I… I… with you, of course.” Baekhyun doesn’t even have to think about it for more than three seconds. 

Chanyeol gives him a knowing smirk. “That’s a wise decision, love.”

He then tugs Baekhyun’s wrist and they run away. Baekhyun ponders over that last word in his head for a whole five minutes before he then breaks into a fit of muffled giggles.

Chanyeol glances back at him with a boyish grin all over his face, before his hand slides lower to he can intertwine their fingers. Baekhyun can hear his heart pounding in his ears, the adrenaline rushing all along his blood.

Maybe it has always been true since the beginning.

Chanyeol has always been the perfect escape for Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic!
> 
> Special A/N: Hello, everyone! I made this ko-fi page around a year ago, hoping that some of you guys would be kind enough to donate to me if you enjoy my content and the stuff I'm writing! I would be thankful even for a bit! Here is my ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/kumoiskumo  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
